


Galaxy Cruncher

by mofumanju



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/mofumanju
Summary: When Happiele brings April's fools too far and you have to write something before your head explodes.Mostly watakeiei, collection of small moments, God only knows.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> beware of the possibly smexy content in future chaps, I have no control over this

In the end, he wasn’t thrown away in the outer space like he feared so much. After all, TOORI should have known better, that his beloved Ten Shouin would have never done something like that - despite all the bad the whole universe says about him, everyone within that fleet knows it is barely true. How could it be, when his master brushes his cheeks with such delicacy every now and then, smiling with a soft smile that reminds him of winter days during the last expedition on Earth?   
Still, he _did_ expect him to be at least a bit upset, to see a hint of rage behind eyes as blue as the human sky, behind a smile that could hide anything - but not to his eyes, TOORI loves to think. But he meets nothing but happiness, the thrill of excitement painting cheeks in red as the head of the fleet wraps his arms around generals Hassumii and Hibikiiga and laughs, laughs in a way that makes his heart shake with joy.  
TOORI shakes his head. Maybe he’s still to young to understand, defeat still stinging, but as long as he can get bless with such a view in front of his eyes, he can try dealing with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Vie for the brainstorming.  
> For you humans, Galaxy cruncher is Eichi's ship name. Because he crunches his enemies like crisp potatoes.  
> Or vores them im not really sure

“Would you two stop worrying so much? It was fun, in the end, and nobody got hurt.”  
There’s no hint on disappointment in the blue of his eyes, nor in his voice, still soft, so incorrigibly amused. Every conquered land is a success, but Keito still can’t understand those reactions, when they are forced to face a defeat that was not programmed - it never is, in his plans.   
“But what if you did,” he blurts, taking off the silly garments of his uniform and feeling lifted by the weight of his cape, and with it of the last hours of fight. His hand goes to massage his stiff shoulders, and with a blink of the eye Eichi is behind him, gently pushing it away to replace it with their.  
“We can’t live on _ifs_ , Keito. You should learn to accept defeat, and enjoy the relax that comes from not having to think about crunching your enemy’s bones and cut their flesh for a while... “  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Oh, I’m sure you do.”  
It’s not like he is unable to accept defeat where it’s rubbed right on his nose, he just can’t stand how he is the only one in the room being absolutely disappointed.  
“Fufu…” Wataru is not helping. “Eichi is right, my lifelong rival. You focus too much on the trivial side of it, forgetting all the _amazing_ coming from it. Ah, don’t you still feel excited? Those kids just showered us with love, cutting our wings-”  
“Would you shut your mouth, please?”  
“Wataru, don’t listen to him,” Eichi laughs, pressing his fingers against Keito’s shoulders, maybe a bit too hard.  
Keito is sure it’s on purpose, but he doesn’t speak his voice. His hissing will be eloquent enough. When he sighs, he can feel Eichi’s soft chuckle crush in stardust behind his ears, and he hates it more than anything else.  
Or maybe not. He’s not sure.  
“Is it that wrong to be disappointed?”  
“No,” Wataru assures, and Keito is not sure how, but when he opens his eyes that red eye is in front of him, staring and analyzing him in that silly, almost creepy way. He doesn’t even notice Wataru’s hand holding his until he brings it to his mouth, gently brushing his lips against the thin fabric of his glove. “But keep it inside, and nurture it, make it grow. Surprise me, Keito-kun, make it blast like a supernova! And you’ll see, next time we will prevail.”  
At the moment, the thing prevailing is his massive headache, but he’s too tired to keep that stupid bickering any further. So he just tugs his hand back and sighs again, shaking his head as he closes his eyes again.  
“You two are so incorrigible,” he whispers, shaking his head.  
“And you’re still with us, Keito. I wonder who’s the real incorrigible one, here?”  
Maybe he just should stop talking. Maybe he will.


End file.
